Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the integration of sensors and filters for determining contextual information for use in network services to enable such services to be, for instance, adaptive systems. For example, adaptive systems use knowledge about a user's current situation to tailor system services, functions, content, etc. in a situationally-appropriate manner based on data collected from one or more sensors. These sensors may include health and wellness sensors such as electrocardiograph (ECG) sensors, photoplethysmograph (PPG) sensors, galvanic skin response (GSR) sensors, and the like. As use of such sensors become more common, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to enabling the sensors to operate continuously for prolonged periods, particularly when the sensors operate on limited battery power.